The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical power distribution using a busway system, and more specifically, to methods and systems for coupling components within the busway system.
A busway system may be included within an electrical power distribution system. Busway systems typically include a plurality of busway sections joined together by joint sections to provide an appropriate length of busway. Busway systems are typically used in industrial or commercial buildings as an alternative to cable and conduit. Use of busway systems may decrease installation time and cost when compared to cable and conduit, and may also be a lower weight alternative to cable and conduit.
Tiebolts are used throughout the busway system to secure components within the busway system. For example, a tiebolt may be used to secure busway sections at the joint section. Each busway section includes a housing that protects an interior of the busway section. The tiebolt is inserted through an opening in the housing to, for example, secure a component to the housing and/or provide support to the housing. The interior of the busway section is susceptible to potential contamination at the opening from, for example, water or dust. Such contamination may damage components within the housing over time. Known busway electrical distribution systems include an aluminum washer positioned between, for example, a ground busbar and the housing. The aluminum washer provides a conductive path between the ground busbar and the housing, and since aluminum is relatively soft compared to the materials forming the housing and the ground busbar, the aluminum washer deforms to provide at least some sealing to prevent contaminants from entering the interior of the housing. However, over time, as other components used to couple and seal the tiebolt compress, for example, a gasket washer, and/or as the tiebolt loses torque over time, the force pressing together the ground busbar, aluminum washer, and housing is reduced. As the force is reduced, the aluminum washer does not expand to maintain the seal between the ground busbar and the housing, leaving a weak point in the busway system where contaminants may enter the housing.